As the Sky Loves the Sea
by onyx-worrystone
Summary: In the dead of night, two mysterious senshi appear. Soon after, one dies. What of the other? Will she ever reveal the secret she carries, hidden from even the Guardian of Time? And will she ever learn to cope with her twin's death? Two halves of a whole..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original senshi, just my two. Also, sorry to Seishuku Arashi for stealing her powerful thingie from '_Guardian Wars_'.

In a secluded center of the park, a vortex appeared, depositing two dark figures to the ground in the middle of the night. One carefully laid her gravly injured partner on the ground.

"Triton, you know what we must do," she rasped, staring up at the starry sky, her breath growing more shallow by the moment. Her partner's silver-blue eyes opened wide.

"No, Rhea! That would mean one of us would have to-"

"Die, I know," the girl on the ground whispered. "And I am ready." The girl's partner stared for a moment."Rhea, that blow to your head must be worse than I thought. You're delusional."

"Understand this, Triton. The serenio must. Not. Fall. Into. Their. Hands." She paused to catch her breath and winced; more than one of her ribs were broken, and breathing caused her pain. Gritting her teeth, she continued. "One of us will have to sacrifice themselves, and it is going to be me." The other girl's eyes widened in shock.

"You really mean it!"

"Yes," the girl on the ground replied. "Triton, I will die anyway. My wounds are too severe." The one called Triton shook her head violently.

"There has to be another way, Rhea; Saturn can heal you! Or maybe-"

"No, even she does not have the strength to heal me. Do not try and convince me otherwise, Triton; my end grows near."

"Rhea, please!" Blue eyes filled with tears. But the senshi named Rhea had already begun. With her quickly fading breath, she chanted the words of the spell that would release her and her sibling's burden. In a moment, a sofe glow began to radiate from the two's chest, and a moment later, a small crystal emerged from each. The crystals merged, becoming one, and shot off into the night. The two began to breath heavier, as half their soul crystal was missing.

"I love you as the Sky loves the Sea, Netyae," the dying senshi one the ground murmered, and released her soul crystal into her sister's body.

"I love you as the Sea loves the Sky, Orana," the one called Triton whispered, tears streaming down her face as her twin breathed her last.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So, Like? Hate? I kinda have an idea where this is going, but don't know if I should post or not. Please review and tell me!

Onyx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the first one.

"Ok, the enegy originated from somewhere around here!" a blue-suited, mini-computer-toting sailor senshi said, looking around. All of a sudden, a hand went to her mouth and she gasped.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked intelligently, following Mercury's gaze. Her sight settled on two senshi, neither she recognized. One was on the ground, eyes closed. She wasn't moving. The other sat beside her, face in her hands, hidden from view. Mars, keeping a close eye on the seated sailor, went to the laying senshi and checked for a pulse. She looked back at the rest of the Inners and shook her head.

"Kami-sama, what happened?" whispered Jupiter.

"Who was she?" asked Venus quietly. The senshi who was sitting on the ground mumbled something.

"What?" said Mars, leaning closer.

"Rhea," came the answer, muffled by the senshi's hands. "She was Sailor Rhea."

"Who are you?" asked Venus, coming closer to the sitting senshi. "Where did you come from? What happened to Sailor Rhea?"

"Got attacked...there were too many...everyone's gone..." the senshi mumbled.

"How awful!" Mercury said. "But you haven't told us who _you_ are yet." But the senshi just kept mumbling, seeming not having heard Mercury's question.

"Acheron cries, Cocytus laments, Phlegethon flames, Lethe forgets, Styx hates, Hades commands the Rivers.""Huh?" said pretty much all the senshi, except for Mercury, who said,"Styx was the river the dead crossed in Greek mythology," she murmered. "And Hades was the god of the dead. But Lethe, Aecheron, and the others I can't place." She looked at the mysterious senshi. "What are they? The things you mentioned?" But he senshi was silent. She didn't say anything. No more would she respond to what was being said around her. She just raised her head from her hands and stared at the lifeless Rhea. She slowly reached over and closed her partner's staring eyes. "I just noticed," Mars said. "Those two, Rhea and the other one, they look exactly alike!" She turned towards Mercury and the gang. "Don't they?" "Yeah, they do!" Venus exclaimed. "Could they be-" She swallowed, and asked more quietly, "Could they have been sisters?" Mercury scanned them with her computer. "Yes, Venus, they were sisters. Twins. Their DNA matches exactly." She glanced over at the living Sailor. "Andthat one is showing signs of post-traumatic stress disorder."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything I would like to own.

"But why do _we_ have to take care of her?" Haruka whined. "I don't know. Ask the omnipotent senshi of time. She's the one who volunteered us," Michiru said fiercely, staring into her Deep Aqua Mirror, clutching it so hard that her knuckles were turning white. It was a wonder she didn't break it. As the senshi of the winds whined and the senshi of the ocean fumed, Setsuna Meioh, also known as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, was trying, without effect I might add, to get a response out of a silent, staring, green-haired girl. "Come on, Netyae, talk to me," Setsuna pleaded, kneeling on the floor of the spare bedroom, looking into the cold, sad, emerald eyes of the fourteen-year-old sitting on the bed. The girl seemed to stare right through the Time Guardian as if she didn't even see her. "Your parents and your sister didn't sacrifice themselves just for you to act this way!" Still, there was no reply. Setsuna stood up with a sigh and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Please believe me, I couldn't tell you beforehand, I'm not allowed! I'm sorry. When you're ready to talk, I'll listen." She then walked out of the room and gently closed the door, leaving the young senshi to her thoughts.

When the Time Guardian had gone, Netyae pulled her legs up and began to cry, chest heaving with sobs she struggled to keep quiet. She reached blindly for the charm that hung around her neck, an engraved silver locket. She held it tightly in her hand for a moment, tears running down her face as she remembered the ones who gave it to her, the same people who had given their lives for her. Opening it, she looked at the gently smiling faces of her parents, and the happy-go-lucky grin on features nearly identical to hers. _Mom, Dad, Orana, why'd you leave me? I can't do this alone!_ Memories of ones not-so-long gone brought a fresh bout of tears, blurring her vision. Netyae closed the locket, tucked it inside her shirt, and put her head on her knees, salt water beginning to dampen her sleeve as she stubbornly wiped away tears.

Sorry, it's rather short. I almost cried writing this. Hopefully, there's more to come, so please review!


End file.
